


Not what I had in mind

by RussianWitch



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Grimm (TV), The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Bantering, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Wesen Character(s), so I've been having a werewolf fixation lately, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossover with Grimm no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd  
> On the bright side it could have been Teenwolf this is probably better.
> 
> Random none-consecutive chapters will be added in the same universe.

"Just my luck to end up with a baby-Grimm on my hands." Said hands grab for Brian's waist, pull him close then slide down to fondle his ass. Brian moans as their bodies collide, knowing it's pointless to try smothering the sound before it escapes: this close Dom will pick up on it anyway. He watches as Dominic shifts between forms: fangs and furs appearing and disappearing as the creature fights to keep control.

"Asshole." He curses reaching up to hook his arms behind Dominic's neck manfully resisting the urge to scratch behind a delicately pointed ear. 

"You love it." And the funny thing is he does: because he knows by now that no matter what comes out of Dominic's mouth, as long as the man still reaches for him every chance he gets: they are good. In fact they are more than good at the moment, as long as they are alone, and Brian can forget the reason he's in Dom's inner circle in the first place. "Good thing dad never told us that  Grimms  could be such pretty things—" The implication being that Dominic might have been tempted to be on the lookout for one if he'd known. Brian can just imagine how well that would have gone over when Dominic was younger.

"You'd have ended up stuffed and mounted." Brian tries to resist the urge to smack the lecherous grin off Dominic's face, failing miserably. He gets growled at in response, but Brian has learned a while ago that the big bad wolf's bark is worse than his bite, at least where the people he considers _his_ are concerned.

Dominic definitely considers Brian his own personal property these days.

"How old are you again?" He bitches, trying to wiggle free, but the hands on his ass hold on tight, and it's not like his body isn't interested. Brian has been interested from day one, hell: he'd been interested the moment he'd laid eyes on a crappy picture of one Dominic  Toretto .

"Don't tell me you haven't thought about it." Dominic leans in, nuzzling at Brian's jaw and down his neck. Brian can feel blunt human teeth scrape along his artery, and wonders what he's going to do after... He prefers not to think about after, not as long as he has to be here looking for evidence. Whatever happens Brian knows that he's going to be royally screwed, much like he's about to be now.  Dominic hoists him up high enough that Brian can wrap his legs around his waist confident that the Wesen can bear his weight. He doesn't bother to see where Dom is dragging him off to, the house is practically empty and even if it wasn't Brian has gotten used to being around people who can smell that he's just got screwed six ways from Sunday even after several showers.

Modesty and Wesen don't go together.      
  
Miraculously they do end up in Dominic's bedroom, on the bed even before losing too many clothes. Brian is mildly surprised that they actually make it to the bed this time. The thought flashes through his mind then disappears under the weight of all the sensations running through his body. He surges up sinking his teeth into the muscle of Dominic's shoulder, groaning when a tight hand in his hair forces him back.

Dominic returns the favor, growling something against Brian's skin as his teeth sink in. Brian can feel fur brushing against his throat, and the tease of actual fangs before they are replaced by an agile tongue that makes it's way down his chest. He yelps in surprise when flipped onto his stomach, but the sound is ignored as Dominic moves behind him leaving Brian clawing at the sheets fighting to get his knees under him, only for Dominic to force his shoulders down onto the bed.

Ass in the air, Brian curses when a thick finger wet with lube traces the crack of his ass, pushing in. Dominic doesn't bother being careful, after all Brian is still a bit loose from the last time they screwed. Two fingers, and some lube is all the preparation he gets before Dominic shoves his way between Brian's legs properly and lines up. Dominic likes to make him scream, Brian isn't sure if it's a Wesen thing, or just a Dominic thing that leaves him hoarse even when he hasn't spend the afternoon sucking dick. Dominic's body covers his, presses him deeper into the sheets making breathing difficult. Brian tries to reach back, dislodge the hand on the back of his neck keeping him pinned, but for once Dominic refuses to budge. Instead the Blutbad sets a punishing rhythm: too damn fast for Brian's liking.

If he had the breath to do it, Brian would complain—a lot! Instead he just grits his teeth and wonders what the hell has gotten into his—Even while screwing dark thoughts rears theirugly head on occasion, and Brian arches into the thrusts demanding more hoping the physical sensation will distract him from everything else.      
  
The fuck is certainly different from all others: perhaps it's that they've been doing it too often, or something? Maybe Dominic has finally managed to wear Brian's ass out like he's threatened to do on occasion? Either way, a sense that something isn't quite right creeps up even through Brian's enjoyment of having his prostate pummeled into submission.

Dominic feels too big, different somehow, stretching Brian out in a way he hasn't experienced before. He wants to protest, but just from the tightening of Dominic's hands on his back, and hip, from the grunts behind him, Brian knows that it's too late. Dominic won't stop until he's done, and Brian is very aware that he's in no position to fight off a Blutbad on a mission.

By the time Brian has to admit that something is very, very _wrong_ it's too late.

He realizes that it's not just him imagining things, when Dominic fucks into him as far as he can go and stills. That's when Brian feels Dominic's dick swell inside him. Not something he's every expected to experience in his life, not something that a human body should be able to do. He tries to struggle but Dominic drops his full body weight on Brian's back forcing him flat and motionless. Brian can feel fur against his skin, and claws scratching him where Dom's hands roam his flanks.

"Easy  Bri— " The bastard has the audacity to purr.

"What the fuck!?" Brian demands, still trying to struggle only to have his arms pinned above his head.

"Easy—" Dominic grunts in his ear, and Brian stops struggling out of habit. Dominic hasn't hurt him yet, but this, this is something off the charts.

"This—" His words get lost in a moan when he feels something spill inside of him, "This is not cool! What the fuck did you just do to me, Dom!?" Despite everything, his dick is still hard squashed between his abdomen and the bedding reminding Brian in no uncertain terms that a part of him still gets off even when Dominic uses him as just a hole to fuck.

"You started it." Dominic grumbles nuzzling at the back of Brian's neck. He lifts up a little, and Brian tries to pull away only to freeze with a yelp of pain. Dominic's arm slides under him pulling Brian flush against Dom's chest as he rolls them onto their sides. "Who's stuffed now?" Brian decides that he isn't going to try and look, because he just knows that the bastard is looking much to pleased with himself.

"Seriously? You went there?" Brian tries to wiggle away again, pealing Dominic's clawed hand off his waist only to have the other one take its place.

"Stop fucking squirming already! Like you didn't know this was going to happen—" Brian feels the hand that's not holding him pinned working its way down to wrap around his dick and give it a squeeze. Through it all whatever it is leaking from Dominic's dick keeps filling Brian up.

"Your dick just blew up in my ass, how the fuck was I supposed to know this was going to happen!" Brian isn't screaming, there is no point in screaming because if he ever manages to get loose he's going to kill Dominic.

He's a Grimm he's allowed!

"Didn't blow up," is mumbled into the back of his neck, it sounds slightly offended, while Dominic nuzzles at Brian's hairline while slowly pulling on his dick, "It just happens when  woged , animal traits remember?"

It takes a while for the information to skin in and when it does—  "You—I cannot believe—!" The hand on his dick, and the fullness inside of him are surprisingly effective at wrecking his thought process. He's being pumped full of come, plugged up and filled—

"You like it." Dominic grumbles speeding up his strokes, and nipping at Brian's shoulder. "I can smell it on you. Baby Grimm likes getting breed." A vague memory surfaces from not so useful biology learned sometime in the distant past and canine anatomy.

"I'm going to _kill_ you, Dom! I'm going put you down like the dog that you are—!" Brian's threat dissolves into a string of moans when Dominic shifts his hips pressing his swollen dick deeper into Brian making him go cross eyed from the shocks of pleasure the move sends through his body. Every time Brian tries to talk after that, Dominic fucks into him again leaving him speechless. All the while Dominic keeps talking to him, murmuring how Brian makes a good bitch just for him. The words should piss Brian off to no end, but in the moment the words make him whine for more. " Come on, show me how much you like it  Bri . Show me that you're mine!" The words vibrate through him settling in his dick.

"Show me!" Dominic growls in his ear biting at the lobe, the small hurt setting him off. Brian can only mew brokenly while Dominic milks the orgasm out of him.

When Dominic's dick finally returns to normal and slips out, it almost feels like a loss.

It does allow Brian to turn, and finally look Dom in the eyes. The look of uncertainty in Dominic's eyes is unexpected, it makes something twinge in Brian's chest he isn't quite familiar with. As soon as he feels strength returning to his arm, he punches Dominic in the shoulder.  "Next time don't assume, you ass!" He nuzzles against Dominic's throat wondering how long it will take for his ass not to feel like a football has been shoved up there.

"Next time?" Brian curses his fare skin that gives away the slightest blush trying not to grin at the suspiciously sappy look that's directed at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad raced stock cars, said the rush of winning was almost as good as a kill. Good enough substitute anyway to handle being 'reformed'. He taught us to be good hunters, used to go out into the desert once in a while or up north to bring something down for special occasions. Didn't even know how human blood tastes like until—" Dominic circles the car he's brought Brian to see.

"Last race of the season, he was coming into the final turn when a driver named Kenny Linder tapped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. I watched my father burn to death. I can still remember him screaming. The people who were there said my father died long before the tanks blew. They said it was me that was screaming." Of all the things Brian expected to hear, this hadn't been it. Dominic doesn't look at him while he talks, and Brian is grateful for it because he has no idea what the  Blutbad  would see if he did.

"I saw Linder about a week later. I had the wrench in my hand—and I hit him! And I didn't mean to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arm. He's a janitor at an elementary school. He has to take the bus to work—and they banned me from the tracks for life. The ban—didn't even register until I got out. I spend two years remembering how Linder's blood tasted, it was everywhere and I made the mistake of licking it off because it annoyed me." Brian knows what happened next, the two years in Lompoc that almost turned into a decade for fighting. He can understand why Dominic doesn't want to go back, now that he knows what Dominic is Brian can understand it far too well. Petting the hood Dominic finally looks up.

"This, used to be dad's car, never drove her myself, she scares the shit out of me." Dominic trails along the hood of the car reverently despite or maybe because of his fear. The need to see Dominic drive it catches Brian by surprise, the need to be there when that happens that will never be fulfilled if he does his job.

"You actually scared of something? That's a new one." He tries to lighten the situation, but the way that Dominic keeps looking at him, it makes Brian hate himself. "You haven't hurt anyone since." 

"Not outside anyway—" Dominic doesn't look happy about admitting it. "Lots of Wesen  behind bars, and they don't pull punches. Can't be 'reformed' when everyone else is out to put you down." Even not having seen a lot of Wesen yet except for the team, Brian can't really blame the Blutbad. He hadn't managed to read a lot before having to go undercover, but the things he'd skimmed hadn't sounded good. 

As a cop he'd always been aware that there were predators around, now the number of those had doubled overnight just because some cousin he had never seen had bought it. Realizing the team wasn't human, that a lot of the street racers weren't human had almost send him into a fit before he got himself in hand. That night he'd itched for the books his cousin's wife had dropped off with him, but the books had already been in storage by then and Brian couldn't exactly go and dig them up again, not when the pack could smell something off.

"Not like you went looking for a fight." Brian isn't sure if Dominic needs his understanding or absolution. Dominic wants something, probably something Brian can't give him as much as he wants to, but between being a cop and being a Grimm he isn't even sure he's going to be getting out alive in the end all. Brian wonders how he smells to Dominic at this moment: if Dominic suspects why Brian smells like indecision and misery.

"When did you know you were a Grimm?" Dominic asks coming to lean against the workbench next to Brian. A question with two answers if there has ever been any, and one Brian couldn't exactly be coached on since no one knew and if they had, he'd been in a psyche ward and not the garage.

"Last garage I worked, got into it with a customer. Well not into it, we were having serious works when all of a sudden—I thought I got roofied the night before, or something but it kept on happening and no one else saw anything." The perp he'd been chasing had turned into something with fangs, claws and flashing eyes. Brian had almost let him go, even months later he has no idea how he'd managed to cuff the creature instead of killing it outright and getting dragged in front of a review board.

Funny how that incident had drawn the attention of Tanner, and the rest of the lot, something about being able to act the part after they'd seen the footage from the squad car. "Until my cousin's wife managed to track me down, I thought I was going crazy: finally breathed in too much exhaust fumes or something. She wasn't even supposed to be married! Some crap about liability or something, she explained what was going on—" Becky kept him from quitting the force and doing something stupid. She'd brought the books and the tools he would need, if he wanted or not, to keep himself alive and hunt the creatures he'd been seeing. The offer of going undercover had been welcome in more ways than one because Brian wouldn't have to make any kind of decision before the operation was finished.

"I can't say I dealt with it well, took off for a while drove up and down the coast. When I got back, I was lucky enough to bump into Harry he took pity on me, offered me a job and a place to crash." Brian hadn't seen anyone as terrified as Harry had been when he got his first look at Brian. He hates that innocent people are terrified of him for no other reason than some weird-ass heritage. They first time they'd talked out of everyone else's hearing range Brian has spend most of that time convincing Harry that he wasn't going to get wasted as soon as they didn't need him any longer. 

"Harry is good people." Dominic grunts and Brian wants to point out that Harry is a rat in more ways than one, but since no one has tried to eat him yet, he figures that Dominic is probably right. He isn't sure where the conversation is going, all the confessions are bound to be bad for the soul anyway. "So are you, buster. Didn't figure I'd ever be saying that to a Grimm." It hurts to hear the words, especially coupled with the feeling of Dominic's hand wrapping around his arm pulling him from his spot to stand between the Butbad's legs. He leans down without prompting letting Dominic take possession of his mouth.

The kiss is far less frantic than usual, almost sweet but no less proprietary for it. It's a kiss that Brian could get used to—not that he's going to. When Dominic eventually releases him, he looks away hoping his arousal will cover the scent of his shame. None of his superiors are aware of Wesen, Brian has no way to explain that there is another reason why the racers are acting wild and shady.  "Come on, the rest will be coming back soon. Time to start eats." Dominic keeps one hand thrown around Brian's shoulder as they leave the garage.

The house is still quiet, and for a moment Brian can imagine that it's theirs and everything is fine.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out of my way, Brian!" Somehow the strangest thing about the whole deal is that Dominic is carrying a shotgun. Wesen, _most W_ _esen_ anyway go for the build in weapons first, and chances are that Tran can recover from a shotgun anyway. 

"Dom, put the gun down! I'm calling it in: the cops are going to take Tran down! They are not going to get away with this!" He hates keeping his gun trained on Dominic, hates the way Dominic looks at him now.

"Called it in? _You_ called in!" Dominic stops at the top of the drive looking at Brain like he's seeing him for the first time. "Guess I owe Vince an apology, brother always said you're a cop." Brian winces at the dead tone, the revelation is the equivalent of kicking the man while he's down. It's worse than Mia's fury: the resignation in Dominic's tone. Brian isn't sure if it's the Grimm heritage, or just cop instinct, but he know what Dominic is going to do: knows the man has already made up his mind to crash and burn.

"I'm sorry, Dom! But this isn't the answer! They will lock you up if you kill them! Let me handle it and I promise you they will pay for Jesse! I give you my word!" He knows that he's said the wrong thing even before he's finished talking.

"You give me your word? Your word  _Spilner_ or whatever your name might be? Are you really going there now?" Dominic growls fluctuating between human, and not as he stops in the middle of the drive the shotgun ready to be aimed.

"I know man! I know alright! But in this you can take it, Jesse doesn't deserve this! I can help!" He pleads searching Dominic's face for any, tiny sign that he's getting through.

"No! Jesse was family, you have nothing to do with him!" The growl is final, before Brian can edge near and make a grab for him Dominic turns around retreats into the garage and even before he hears the roar of the engine Brian knows what's going to happen.  The charger bursts through the door and he barely manages to dive out of the way as Dominic tears past in hot pursuit. All he can do is scramble to his car and floor it praying that he won't be too late. He doesn't admit to himself that the reason that he follows instead of calling for backup is— 

Dom pushes one of the motorcyclists off the road to break his neck going off the embankment, then pushes on; counting on the other focusing too much on Dominic to see him coming. Brian only needs one shot: one shot to kiss his career goodbye, to make the decision he'd never imagined himself making. It takes him a minute to reconcile himself with his actions, by the time he can pay attention to his surroundings all he can see is Dom hightailing it from the crime scene and people on the phone probably with Brian's former colleagues. 

He isn't sure what he's going to do when he catches up to Dominic when he floors the gas. As a Grimm he should be putting Dominic down, as a cop he should be taking him in, as a man—Brian has no fucking clue what he wants. 

He still doesn't know, when his boss takes his badge and throws him in a cell at the precinct after realizing that Brian's arm hadn't exactly been twisted to hand over the keys. Funny how he finds that he doesn't care. Not with his career in pieces, not with Dominic hating his guts.  Hugging himself against the cell's chill his fingers brush across the scar at the back of his neck. He wonders how no one has noticed yet that he's carrying the imprint of Dominic's teeth in his skin, no matter what happens Brian hopes the scar will stay. If he ends up in jail, the wesen there will have a field day with a cop-Grimm carrying a mating bite, but Brian finds that he doesn't care. The scar is the only evidence he has that for a while Dominic wanted him, that for a while he had a family worth holding on too.

Shooting Tran for them is worth it.   



	4. Chapter 4

Getting indicted, and appearing in court sort of blur together. Brian stops paying attention after he's accused of murder in the first degree. He does everything his lawyer says, agrees to everything and anything as long as it isn't testifying against anyone on team Toretto.  They threatened him with general population, but Brian couldn't find it in himself to care. The way Dominic talked about prison, Brian figured that he won't last long anyway: not with so many Wesen around. At least his lawyer tells him that without his testimony no one will be prosecuted for the truck heists even Vince could get off lightly.  For a while Brian thought that this would be enough for someone to come talk to him: send a letter or something, just to let him know that everyone alive was still okay, that  Dominic was fine. They don't of course, and Brian can't really blame him, them, after all he isn't part of the pack: he's never been family, not really.

H e is sentenced, but can barely pay attention to that either. Back in his cell he doesn't even re member how many years he got. His thoughts drift to what is going to happen to the storage unit with the books and assorted crap that came along with being a Grimm. He hadn't even gotten the chance to go through most of it and now he wouldn't. His bank account will keep the storage unit going for some time, at least long enough for everyone to forget about him, but eventually the money will run out and the whole collection will be sold to people who have no idea what they are going to be getting their hands on.  He shouldn't be doing it, but the next time his lawyer comes over he writes a letter passing on the lock combination and directions, plus the instructions about how long the payments are probably going to last. It might be monumentally stupid to allow al l that information into the hands of wesen, but if it means that the people he cares about are going to be safer he doesn't much care about betraying his blood relatives.  The letter doesn't come back so Brian takes it for a good sign. He isn't sure what's going to happen with the collection: for all he knows Dominic will torch the lot, but at least Brian will have tried. After that it's a matter of waiting: the countdown to getting transferred and after that...

Getting on the bus is almost surreal: he's been cooped up for too long by that time, starting his sentence is almost a relief after all the pissed off and judging looks, after Tanner's pleading and accusations. Brian scans the horizon taking it all in sure he won't see that much space for years to come if ever. Lost in thoughts he doesn't even hear th e familiar roar of engines, but then there is a familiar car pulling up .

He's sure that he's seeing things, up until the bus goes flying and some confusion later he's being hauled out of the wreck by a snarling Blutbad who keeps both guards and prisoners off of Brian. Shocked he clutches at the familiar form until he's shoved into the passenger seat of the car, to speed after the rest of the team who are already specs on the horizon.  Once they are driving, Brian can't resist reaching out to poke the creature behind the wheel hard in the shoulder. He only gets a growl in return which is rather unsatisfactory, so he does it again.

"They broke you already buster?" Dominic growls batting Brian's hand away without looking.

"Why?" He barely gets the question out, his mouth inexplicably dry from adrenaline and confusion.

"Do I _need_ a reason?" Brian shakes his head, Dominic might not be looking but he isn't sure how to answer. He should be asking question,  but his brain refuses to work properly still stuck in 'jail' mode.  He sinks back into the seat only bothering to pull the bright orange jumpsuit off enough that it isn't visible from outside of the car. Dominic leans over him, rummages in the glove compartment until he fishes out a walky-talky to hail the other cars. Brian only catches a word here and there about 'breaking up', 'boarder', and others that mean there is a plan and maybe Brian sitting next to Dominic in the car isn't a spur of the moment thing. Dominic doesn't bother to talk to him again, so Brian drifts getting lulled into sleep by the rumble of the car's engine and the terrain rolling by. "Bri—" His name being called, the hand on his shoulder shaking him lightly, Brian thinks that he's still dreaming at first. Only when he opens his eyes, Dominic is still there leaning over him from the driver's side. "Ya need to change before we head across the boarder sleeping beauty." In the dark Brian can't see the expression on Dominic's face, but the tone is strange gravelly and rough.

"Sorry man, didn't realize—" He sits up stretching as best as he can in the confines of the seat-belt. "Didn't mean to zonk out on you."

"Takes it out of a man doesn't it? Sitting in a cage, would have been surprised if you hadn't crashed." He loosens Brian's seat-belt, and climbs out of the car leaving Brian no other choice but to follow. The motel looks to be in the middle of nowhere, Brian can't even see the highway leading up to it only a wrecked looking country lane.

"Where are we? The Bates Motel?" Not that he has anything to fear with Dominic at his side, but it has to be said.

"No faith. It's run by Wesen, so no one will snitch even if the cops come knocking." He's pushed towards the door at the end of the row the key already dangling from the lock. Once inside it's actually kind of nice, Brian drops onto one of the beds to watch from there as Dominic locks the door and drops a bag on the floor kicking it towards the Grimm. "Go shower: you stink." Everything in the bag is new even the sneakers, not surprising considering the pack wouldn't know where Brian lived before he was send on assignment. There are some toiletries, just enough for him to wash the sensation of 'jail' off of his body. Washing without anyone staring at him, the relief of it makes him light headed, staying in the shower as long as he wants is sheer bliss. Brian is almost surprised that Dominic doesn't barge in to fish him out. Deciding that they're probably not going to go anywhere any time soon, he only pulls his boxers on before getting out of the bathroom. It's not like Dominic hasn't seen him bare-assed before—and if he objected to the sight now Brian is sure that he'll hear about it. His hand finds the scar on the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he's developed in the last months he can't seem to break himself from it.

Dominic is sprawled on one of the beds remote in hand, he doesn't look up when Brian drops down on the other unsure what he's supposed to do now. Saying 'thank you' to someone who just saved your life seems inadequate, especially since he doesn't know Dominic's reasons for doing it yet. Brian wishes he hadn't fallen asleep in the car, he should have gotten a hold of himself at once, maybe offered to drive so they could get to the boarder faster. Instead he'd crashed after only six months of jail time, without having to do even one day of his sentence.  Curling around the flat pillow he studies Dominic from the corner of his eye. With the light only illuminated by the light from the television, every time something red flashes on the screen it's reflected by Dominic's eyes. If Brian didn't know that Dominic's eyes are open he'd have thought that the Blutbad had fallen asleep sitting up.  As tired as he is, Brian wants answers but with Dominic not even looking at him, he doesn't know how to ask. Mia's words, ones that had made him flush with pleasure during their one and only date and her to understand he'd lost to her brother yet again: 'He owns you now.' The words hadn't sounded ominous to him then, now he has to wonder if it's still the case, and what it means now that Brian has no place to go any longer. 

Dominic holds all the cards, truly owns Brian now  that he's a criminal on the run. Even the boxers on Brian's ass belong to the wesen never mind things like cash and passports. Being a cop had always been his life goal, being a Grimm...is still something Brian isn't sure about more theory than practice and not really something he can contemplate right that moment. His thought return to Dominic and his hand goes to his neck again.

"Brian—" He startles, sitting up ready to defend himself against...Dominic's silhouette looms over him more shadow than man. Brian hates that Dominic can see him clearly even in the darkness. "You okay, buster?" He doesn't know how to answer, Brian pretty sure he isn't 'okay' and chances are he'll never be, not completely. So he shakes his head dropping back onto his back.

"Yeah man, just tired—not every day you get busted out of prison." He hopes the others are alright, he expected to hear more about them since they stopped but aside from the initial contact there has been nothing: no calls, no one raising them on the walky-talky. Before—he would have asked already just to know that he won't have to keep Dominic from worrying. 

"Don't lie to me. _Don't_ ya ever lie to me again!" Dominic growls, his eyes flaring crimson. 

"I'm—not." He doesn't know what Dominic want to hear. 

"Brian—" Flinching when Dominic leans in reaching for him, Brian watches as at once the Blutbad straightens up and steps away. "What happened while you were in?" By the sound of him, Brian guesses that Dominic has woged, with letters falling prey to the fangs and emotion.

"Nothing! I wasn't in that long, and it's just been a long day Dom. This morning I thought I was going in for life and now—" Waving his hands helplessly he rolls onto the his side trying to get comfortable with the crappy, flat pillow. 

"Ya never used to flinch before—" Another apology is on the tip of Brian's tongue at the slightly accusing note in Dominic's growl, maybe there is even regret but Brian has read the Wesen wrong before.

"Sorry." Escapes before he swallow it down. "It wasn't you it was just—unexpected, like I said getting busted out takes a lot out of a guy." Sitting up he hopes that it will be enough, controlling the urge to flinch again when Dominic drops onto the bed next to him getting in his face.

"You're still—" He doesn't get a chance to protest, doesn't even get a chance to blink, before Dominic cuts himself off shoving his face against Brian's throat. "You still don't smell right!" The Blutbad growls displeased as Brian flails damn sure that Dominic won't want to hear 'sorry' from him again. 


	5. Chapter 5

His body doesn't care about any objections Brian has about having Dominic close: his dick stirs, a condition response to having Dominic pinning him down. Brian balls his hands into tight fists refusing to reach out in case he's mistaken, and Dominic doesn't...He can feel Dominic woge against his throat, human teeth growing predator sharp against his skin, the tongue lengthening as it bathes Brian's jaw. Dominic nuzzles against Brian's ear nipping at the lobe a couple of times before going back to licking working his way back down Brian's throat and further across the middle of his chest until he is rubbing his face across Brian's abdomen. "Dom—, what are you—" His boxers are shredded in answer to Brian's unasked question, as Dominic works his way further down rubbing and licking every available inch of skin. As much as Brian wants to give himself over, go with the flow and let Dominic know what he wants all the unsaid things between them keep gnawing at him. "Dominic!" Brian puts enough of an edge in his voice that the Blutbad looks up clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

"What?" The Wesen snaps grumpily, digging his claws a little into Brian's hips.

"What's the plan?" He blurts out, hating himself for killing whatever shred of 'mood' that was going on before he opened his mouth. "Where, where am I supposed to go from here?" With an annoyed huff, Dominic rolls off of him taking up most of the bed. "Ya got places to be?" He demands turning human once again.

"No, but I—Look, Dom, if you need me for something—" He doesn't get to finish the question, Dominic rolls over to pin him to the bed.

"' _Need_ ' you for something, buster? You think I _need_ you for anything?" The angry, hurt growl is not what Brian expects. The scar on the back of his neck itches harder and he wiggles around trying to rub it against the mattress.

"I'm not family." He points out needlessly. "In fact I'm the guy who busted up your family, why the hell else would you come after me?" Dominic's growl rises in volume, but Brian ignores it pushing the Blutbad off to sit up and scratch properly. He doesn't get the chance, Dominic drags him down again forcing Brian onto his stomach. "This ring a bell?" Dominic's hand closes around the back of Brian's neck, thumb digging into the scar.

"That was before you knew, I figured—" Fingers are replaced by a hot wet tongue tracing the scar, marking him with Dominic's scent.

"Ya sergeant came to visit, after ya got busted. Told me that everyone should stay away in case that'd make any difference. Try to keep the feds from arguing ya became too friendly with the suspects and all." They'd failed of course, or not failed exactly Bilkins was on a rampage and wouldn't have backed off even if Brian had given the whole team up. "Never planned ta leave ya hanging. Not like I could getting my hands on another baby-Grimm any time soon." He says smugly going back to nipping at the scar.

"Fuck off, Dom! That's not funny." Brian bucks him off, getting up to move to the other bed. Jokes are all well and good but...

"Brian! Ya see me laughing? I'm here, with _you_ that should tell ya everything you need." He sits up but doesn't bother to reach for Brian again, looks in fact like he's fighting to keep himself from reaching out. The gesture more than the words stop Brian from turning away, 'Too good to be true.' Keeps circling through his mind his mind as he looks down at the creature, the man, waiting for him.

"Yeah, maybe it should." He's taking a chance again, stupidly maybe, take the two steps needed to stand between Dominic's legs looking down at the big bad wolf giving him puppy eyes. There are too many feelings flying around Brian doesn't know what to do with, and chances are Dominic doesn't either. The conversation getting awkward, and really talking was never their thing anyway. Cupping Dominic's jaw he nudges the Blutbad to look up at him to see the same caution reflected back. Brian abruptly remembers that Dominic is taking a chance as well busting the enemy of his kind out of prison counting on Brian not having changed his mind. "So what would make me 'smell right' again?" He asks groaning when Dominic nuzzles at his abdomen giving up on playing.

"That's bad, even for you." Brian's legs are effortlessly pulled out from under him. Cursing he lands on the bed barely managing to drag Dominic down as well.

"Fuck you!" He cheerfully answers finally able to properly enjoy the touch, arching up to rub their bodies together. Dominic may have the excuse of animalistic tendencies, but since they've grown attached Brian has been craving physical contact as well as if Dominic has infected him with the need.

"Maybe later." Dominic grumbles, he drags himself up to lick into Brian's mouth while exploring the body under him with his hands. "Now you're _mine_." He kneels up taking in the sight of Brian sprawled under him open and willing, and for a moment Brian wants to cover himself up: turn away and hide. Ignoring the urge he reaches out instead tracing Dominic's collar bones and now his chest. Dominic allows it for a while before standing up to root through the bag to come up with some slick. Brian watches him prowl and wonders how people have never noticed that creatures like Dominic have been among them. Fear makes him squirm and pleasure flare in the Blutbad's eyes when he notices. "Last chance Bri—" Dominic warns crawling onto the bed nipping at Brian's ankle as he goes, laughing when Brian kicks at him. "Have been yours for a long time, man." Brian admits, not like Dominic didn't know it already.

Getting flipped onto his stomach is somewhat unexpected, but Dominic's wet fingers are searching out his hole before he can get an objection out. He moans into the mattress as a fingertip rubs across the guardian muscle until he relaxes, and lets Dominic in. "'s good to know." The Blutbad growls nipping and licking at the small of Brian's back while opening him up. Brian can feel Dominic's fangs pressing into his skin barely keeping from puncturing it, he wonders if Dominic is going to leave his mark there as well.

One fingers is joined by another spreading Brian open and leaving him empty when they disappear only to come back with more lube. It feels nice, the way Dominic is being careful; it's different from all of their previous encounters like suddenly it matters. Brian relaxes into the touches arches into them when possible and moaning when it isn't. The random sounds turning into demanding to spur Dominic into that get ignored until he feels loose enough to take a fist—or a knot. He twists around, reaches back finding Dominic's dick by feel: hot, and thick as Brian remembers, but the swelling already starting at the base is a surprise. "Either my memory is going or—" He squeezes cautiously and gets a warning growl.

"Somebody got locked up for six months—" Dominic mentions pointedly biting his way along Brian's spine. Brian wants to argue, but Dominic's dick is at his hole and he wants to be filled already!

"I better be able to walk in the morning!" Brian manages to moan before going wordless as Dominic slides into him filling him up properly. He's missed the sensation of being filled: the way even after getting prepped, he still feels like he's getting stretched when Dominic settles in.

"We'll see, fuck I missed this!" He groans into Brian's neck as he works the start of the knot into Brian's body. After that there isn't much talking: neither have the breath for it straining against each other. Brian curses into the sheets his dick throbbing without any attention; he can't bring himself to do anything about it, Dominic is driving into him with slow merciless strokes pulling out fully before filling Brian up again. He throws an arm back finding Dominic's slick flank by feel, digs his fingers into hard muscle as they are locked together. Dominic's teeth sink into the back of Brian's neck pinning him down. Pinned to the bed Brian can't even move enough to touch his dick, can't catch a decent breath with Dominic's full weight on his back but it feels good. The pressure of the knot swelling inside of him soon overwhelms all other sensation. He feels Dominic coming, flooding him, filling Brian up in a different way entirely one he doesn't think he'll ever be able to explain to anyone. Brian almost relaxes into the sensation despite his dick screaming for attention floating in a haze for what seems like ages waiting for Dominic to make him come. Only Dominic keeps coming flooding Brian more and more until his insides start to protest. At first he tries to tell himself that he's imagining things never really having gotten used to getting knotted, then going months without but it feels like it's been going on for ages and Dominic doesn't seem like he will be finished any time soon.

"Dom—not to kill the mood, but—" He wiggles a little to find a position in which he'll feel less full eliciting a complaint from Dominic who reluctantly stops licking and nipping at Brian's neck.

"Just hang in there—" The words are slurred into his skin but Dominic does raise up a little shoving a hand under Brian's body to finally pay some attention to his dick. Dominic's fingers tease across Brian's dick the calluses catching on sensitive flesh as they pet and rub before finally closing lightly around the shaft.

"Feels like I'm going to rupture something!" Brian complains trying to get Dominic to tighten his grip around his dick.

"Not going to happen, just—" He doesn't want to hear it, not when Dominic has no intention of moving or stopping of anything of the sort.

"Hang in there? Yeah got that." Dominic shifts again and finally Brian manages to get his knees under him. "Good." Dominic bites his way across Brian's shoulders until Brian tries to get away fucking his dick into the too loose grip as he does. The knot doesn't let him go far before it becomes uncomfortable, but it's just far enough. Pushing back on it, Brian gulps air and sees stars then tries again. "Now you've got the idea buster."

He wants to curse Dominic, but needs all of his breath to keep the rhythm going fucking himself between the knot and Dominic's hand without hurting himself. It isn't easy, he can barely move an inch in either direction yet every time he rocks into the hand holding him, every time he fucks himself back onto the dick locked in his body it feels better than anything he can recall at that moment. The come filling him up is sloshing around with every move, Brian wonders if Dominic can hear it.

He's pretty sure that no matter what he won't get Dominic out of his system, or out of his body ever again.

Dominic's mouth on his neck only adds to the pleasure. Grinding his forehead into the mattress Brian wonders if there is any chance of returning the favor: leaving his own mark on Dominic's skin. The thought of marking Dominic up sends him over the edge screaming into the bedding. Dominic purrs stroking Brian through the orgasm and aftershock, Brian whimpers when Dominic doesn't stop after Brian goes soft. He starts to struggle when Dominic doesn't give any impression of stopping any time soon, not even when Brian claws at him in protest and to his amazement eventually he does get hard again despite the discomfort giving Dominic what he wants. "That's it Grimm, show me how much you get off on being bred." The words growled in his ear make Brian lose what little remains of his mind. He gives into the thoughtlessness of the rut despite the discomfort whining for more, for whatever Dominic will give him.

When Dominic's knot finally starts to shrink, it actually feels like a loss. By then Dominic has managed to force two more orgasms out of Brian's tortured body. He's holding on to consciousness by skin of his teeth unsure if he's going to be able to move ever again. Dominic finally pulls away with a sloppy, wet noise that shouldn't make Brian's wrung out dick twitch. Brian feels bereft as soon as Dominic climbs off the bed probably heading for the bathroom. He tries not to think about the sensation of Dominic's come leaking out of his overstretched hole, about the excess that's already tried on his thighs. Dominic's hand on his leg startles Brian out of a doze, claws scratching up annoyingly until he kicks out instantly regretting it when all the strained muscles make themselves known. Dominic laughs sitting down next to him and dropping a wet towel on Brian's ass. "In the old days, ya would have walked around like this until everyone knew who ya belong to."

"Lucky for me, these are not 'the old days'—so you better—" He doesn't get to finish the threat, Dominic's mouth on the small of his back robs him of breath.

"Always take care of my own." Dominic grumbles, scrubbing gently at the drying come, spreading the cheeks of Brian's ass to see more of it dripping out of Brian's raw hole. "Should have a little more faith." Brian yelps indignantly when teeth sink into his ass but doesn't have the strength to pull away.

"You aren't the one with what feels like a gallon of come dripping out of his ass!" Dominic's fingers are gentle on his hole spreading Brian open so some more leaks out to be wiped off.

"Not this time." The amused words give Brian enough energy to twist around to look Dominic in the eyes. The Blutbad doesn't look like he's kidding, not that Brian expected to hear the offer even as a joke. "What? Ya think I'll be doing all the work forever?" As tempted as Brian is to argue the point, being cleaned up feels too good and he doesn't have the energy to argue. He reaches down to trace his fingers across Dominic's cheek loving that Dominic leans into the touch. "Don't mind as is." He shrugs not wanting Dominic to make bullshit promises. Dominic reaching out to mirror his gesture, rubbing his thumb across Brian's cheekbone.

"Don't mind either, not opposed to switching up though: not with my _mate_." He pulls Brian down into a kiss then goes back to cleaning him off until Brian doesn't feel like he's leaking any longer. Brian can't remember how long it's been since someone has bothered to take care of him this carefully. The bed is beyond salvage and instead of bothering with it, Dominic simply moves them to the other curling around Brian and pulling up the sheets. "Rest up Grimm, pack's going to be here in the morning, we're heading down to Brazil see what kind of fun we can have there."

"Can't wait." Brian mumbles and falls asleep safe and secure in his mate's arms.    


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn but it's hot!" He's used to southern California, has lived there all his life and Brian still can't believe the weather. It makes the whole pack lazy and irritable lying around the veranda and beach panting like the dogs they are, when not guzzling beer or snapping at each other. Brian considers dragging a chair into the shower and just staying there. At least he lukewarm water gives the illusion of cooling him off...

Something slick and cold drags across his spine, and Brian has to swallow a howl much to the amusement of the surrounding Wesen. He flips around to glare at Dominic who offers him the beer that's just been dragged across his back, there is still condensation dripping from the bottle: pinpoints of cold that land on Brian's abdomen and chest making him break out in goosebumps. Dominic huffs a laugh settling on the edge of the lawn chair Brian is occupying. His hand is on Brian's skin as soon as he's close enough, too hot and getting clammy within seconds.

"Dom!" Brian grumbles burying his face in his arms only to practically fly off the lawn chair when more icy drops land on his abdomen making him squirm. He tries to glare from under his arm, but faced with an unrepentant grin ends up simply huffing in irritation. Dominic drags the butt of the bottle across Brian's abdomen up to his chest until the smooth, cold glass is teasing an already painfully tight nipple.

The intensity with which Dominic watches his response, any moment now Brian expects to see fur and fangs. He swallows a curse hoping that the rest of the pack doesn't notice his reaction to their leader's proximity. "Problem?" The Blutbad asks casually, and Brian seriously considers trying to kill the Wesen. Instead he grimaces, turning to his stomach to keep at least a shred of his dignity. Dominic just takes is as a challenge: the bottle disappears, Brian hears Dominic take a drink and the click of glass on the yard stones then Dominic's body covers him skin on skin sliding against each other with sweat.

"Yeah there is a damn problem! Get off!" He tries to elbow the Blutbad in the ribs, but Dominic has him pinned too securely.

"I'm trying to." Is growled into the back of his neck, blunt human teeth scraping along his spine. The lawn chair creeks ominously when Dominic somehow manages to fit himself fully on top of Brian, his dick poking insistently at Brian's ass through jeans and shorts.

"Dom! You are _not_ doing this!" Far too late, Brian tries to buck the Blutbad off but only manages to give Dominic a better target to grind against.

"Looks like you're wrong there Grimm!" Leon yells from the porch accompanied by curses from Vince's direction. Still hiding his head in his hands, Brian listens to chairs scraping along the stones and footsteps as the pack retreats into the house they are sharing. Dominic smothers his laugh in Brian's back as Brian sinks further into embarrassment.

He's slowly been getting used to living with none-humans: the occasional infighting, the pack dynamics and casual attitude towards sex. Something tells him that the pack bailing is more for his benefit than anything else, giving him time to adjust to being part of the pack.

"You're going to wreck the chair!" He complains as Dominic forces his legs apart, claws shredding through Brian's shorts to expose his ass.

"So? I can smell ya." The Blutbad sniffs obnoxiously along Brian's skin. He can feel the pinpricks of Dominic's claws scratching along his ribs and tries to fight the jolt of arousal the teasing threat causes. If anything is proof that Brian really isn't suited to be a Grimm, it's how much he gets off on getting manhandled by a fucking werewolf.

"It's too damn hot to be fucking!" He whines, but can't bring himself to fight harder.

"How about I cool you off?" The low growl, along with Dominic's hand finding his dick breaks the last of Brian's resolve. With a curse he goes slack, spreading his legs to allow Dominic closer...only for the Blutbad to pull away.

"What the hell?!" Brian demands sitting up in annoyance at being jerked around, only to be pushed back on the chair. Dominic  grabs one of the coolers that are stashed all over the yard, dragging it closer. It doesn't hold any beer any longer, only ice chips floating in lukewarm water. Brian wants to ask what Dominic needs the cooler for, when the Blutbad fishes out one of the larger chips and drops it in the middle of Brian's back.

"Damn it! Dominic!" He howls only stilling when Dominic's hand wraps around the back of his neck, claws digging in lightly.

"Weren't ya just bitching 'bout being hot?" He drags the ice chip along Brian's spine leaving a wet, cold trail on Brian's skin. Dominic's mouth follows the trail licking up the liquid none too careful to keep his fangs off of Brian's skin. When the chip has completely melted, Brian entertains faint hope that they'll just get to the fucking already after which he can slink off to their bedroom until his embarrassment passes, when he's flipped over the lawn chair protesting and another chip lands on his chest. His hands are caught before Brian can get the chip off, Dominic looms over him leaning down to move the chip across Brian's chest with his tongue until it's too close to an already almost painfully tight nipple for comfort.

He tries to jerk away, buck at least the ice off, but Dominic's mouth covers both the sensitive flesh and the ice and Brian is trapped between contradicting impulses. His dick certainly doesn't object to the teasing and the way it's pressed against Dominic's ribs. It doesn't surprise him any to feel fur on his skin, Brian has gotten used to the sensation, welcomes it most of the time as proof of how much Dominic wants him. Another ice chip lands on his chest while Dominic's mouth is still occupied and Brian's other nipple doesn't get the benefit of a slightly rough tongue soothing the burn of it. "Dominic!" He finds himself cursing and trying to get his hands free to push the Blutbad off.

"Still too hot?" Dominic is barely holding in his laughter making the chair shake with it.

"Fuck you!" Finally he manages to pull one arm free, but Dominic kneels up forcing Brian's legs wider and allowing their dicks to grind together.

"Nach, I'd rather fuck _you."_ He bites across Brian's chest and down to fuck Brian's navel with his tongue as his hands, terrifyingly cold, find their way between Brian's legs to stroke across his asshole. He's still loose enough that Dominic's finger slips easily past the muscle into Brian's body.

The chair really doesn't like their activity, but Brian finds that he doesn't care any longer. He paws at Dominic who busies himself with sucking bruises deep bruises just above Brian's hipbones while fingering him open. Every time Brian gets used to the fingers inside of him they disappear, returning only when it's cold again leaving him whining and cursing.

By the time Dominic decides that he's done playing, Brian is a panting, leaking mess and no longer caring about potentially being watched, the straining lawn chair and even the suffocating heat. All he cares about is getting fucked into a coma, and getting away from all the fucking ice. When Dominic finally enters him, it's agonizingly slow and burning hot against his chilled skin. Brian wraps his legs around Dominic's hips, clamps down so the Blutbad can't get away. The lawn chair jumps across the stones the first time Dominic pulls out and thrusts back in, but Brian doesn't care because he's finally getting what he wants.

It is easy to get lost in sensation when Dominic is fucking him. Brian grinds his face into the chair lining trying to smother the urge to scream. The Blutbad is all around him a strange combination of bare skin and fur rubbing across Brian's back as Dominic fucks into him varying between deep, slow strokes and short, sharp thrusts. The continuous growl against the back of his neck almost manages to drown out the sounds of the chair protesting while the very small part of Brian's brain that's still functioning is praying that he'll get to come before the damn thing gives out under them and he'll be in some serious pain.

"My Grimm—" Dominic's hand disappears from Brian's body where it's been roaming between tormenting Brian's nipples and pulling at his dick. If he'd been more coherent, he'd already be protesting and threatening to skin Dominic like a rug. The icy hand that wraps around his dick spurs Brian into trying to shake him off bucking and trashing to get away from the cold. Of course it doesn't accomplish much with most of Dominic's weight pinning him down.

The cold is agonizing, but the shock of it is what drives him over the edge howling and digging his nails into Dominic's wrists. The Blutbad fucks him through it, mercilessly jerking his dick until Brian is limp and sobbing every time Dominic pushes inside of him. He's gotten quite a kink for Dominic fucking him through orgasm not letting up until Brian is close to fainting before the Blutbad comes tying them together until Brian feels bloated with come and on the edge of release again.

Except this time they are pretty much guaranteed to end up on the ground. Not that he cares any longer with Dominic's knot swelling inside of him as sharp teeth sink into his shoulder. If it wasn't for whatever it is that makes him a Grimm Brian suspects that he'd have a beauty of a scar there already, but so far every time it's allowed to heal...only the shadowy impression of Dominic's fangs remains.

"Dom, Dom, Dom..." He moans, wishing idly for a set of fangs of his own so he could sink them in Dominic's skin leave a mark of his own. The full weight of Dominic's bulk crashes down on him pushing all the air out of his lungs as the Blutbad starts to lap at the wound he's made with a happy purring sound. For once Brian is happy to be wrong, the chair managed to survive...

The crash of course comes just as he's saying 'thank you' to the universe. Dominic's harm around his chest keeps Brian's head from bouncing off the ground, the rest of him is slammed into the ground cushioning Dominic's fall. Going down one of them manages to kick over the damn cooler and the one up-side of the situation is that the cold water comes down on Dominic's back instead of Brian's. The crash and indignant howl are of course what draws the rest of the pack out of the house. Not that they do anything but laugh...Brian wiggles around until he can breathe, then grabs a couple of stray ice chips to launch at the idiots on the porch. Considering his position, he misses, but Dominic growls for someone to get a sheet already since they are going to be sticking around for a while.

Funny how even in the sun with Dominic pressed against his back, with the wet sheets thrown over them it feels kind of nice. Someone brings out beer carefully free of any ice, but Brian doesn't care either way. His body is on the edge of over-sensitized, Dominic keeps petting him clawed hands roaming his body under the sheets sticking to his body. The touch keeps him from falling asleep, but isn't enough to arouse him fully even with Dominic's hips twitching occasionally pulling on the knot filling him just right sending sparks up his spine.

By the time the pack sneaks out into the sun again, Brian is strangely alright it with it. He ignores them all when Dominic pushes him down onto his belly again. Brian welcomes the renewed fucking, scrapes his palms and knees on the yard stones. There are eyes on them, only a sheet between them and the rest of the pack who are watching even as they pretend to look away. The pack doesn't hide anything from each other after all, this is Dominic's way of making it clear to everyone that Brian is part of _them_.

Just to show them that he understands, Brian lifts his head butting his head against Dominic's cheek while looking each and everyone in the eyes. Letty is the only one who doesn't look away almost at once. They are going to fight it out one of these days: Letty still being the alpha female of the pack and Brian technically still being human need to sort out their standings among themselves. He isn't looking forward to it, Dominic won't be any help and the rest of the pack probably won't either. Fortunately for him all of that is still in the future, he bares his neck to Dominic who's more than happy to sink his teeth into Brian's scruff.

Around them life goes on as pleasure sets fireworks off in Brian's brain. Dominic's wrist appearing in front of his face is a surprise, it's pressed against his mouth and Dominic is growling a warning before Brian _gets it._ He tastes blood as he comes, bites down hard and hands on. Dominic roars his release as well probably letting the whole village know he got some.

Brain is vaguely aware that the sheet covering them is wetted down again, of Dominic getting them back on their sides and then nothing but Dominic's contented rumble in his ear.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously resisting the urge to rename to 'the fast and the furry' which is pretty much my cue to back away from the internetz


	7. Chapter 7

They make sure not to outstay their welcome anywhere for a long time moving further and further south, but eventually they can't avoid settling. Every pack needs a territory, even if it's a house with a back yard: some space to call their own.   


That, means asking permission.

So once they find a town everyone likes, it's time to go ask permission to settle down. The world having gotten small, everyone has gotten used to sharing territory but no matter how many different types of wesen are sharing one city or town, there is always a top dog somewhere. It isn't that difficult to get a name and directions, the difficulty comes when Brian refuses to let Dominic go talk to the guy alone.

"What do you think is going to happen if I take a Grimm with me to the meet?" Dominic asks cutting off Brian's protests before he can get a good rant going.

"They won't know I'm a Grimm!" Brian protests, and Dominic is yet again reminded of how much his mate still has to catch up on information wise.

"Yes they will. Vince knew, remember?" He reminds Brian.

"But you and Mia didn't!" Brian had been eating at the shop for weeks before things came to a head after all. Dominic growls in annoyance hating to be reminded of that.

"We were distracted, alright?" As much as he hates to admit it, he  _had_  noticed that there was something off about Brian, only he'd blamed it on wanting to fuck the blond.

"Distracted?" Brian questions with a smirk Dominic has no other choice but to remove with his mouth.  They might be on a deadline, but no deadline is worth passing up tasting his mate. Brian eagerly opens up, leaning into him welcoming and just as hungry. "Yeah, distracted, got a problem with that?" He nips at Brian's bottom lip letting him feel sharper than human teeth for a moment gratified to smell a fresh surge of arousal from his mate. 

"No, no problem with distraction. Problem with you meeting a whole other pack on your own." Despite their interlude, they aren't exactly done fighting.

"I'll take Vince and Letty." Dominic offers none too graciously, that's the way it worked before Brian after all: take along his second in command and the alpha female of the pack when going into enemy territory. Now, he doesn't really feel like it; not while Brian is supposed to be at his back and can't be. "I want you safe." And letting the head pack in the territory know they have brought a Grimm into the territory without letting anyone know ahead, is certainly not keeping Brian safe.  As long as they keep to themselves, it could take quite a while before anyone notices that Brian is a Grimm as long as he doesn't start policing the town. Since Brian isn't exactly inclined to do that unless provoked, they could settle down easily  as long as they manage not to advertise.

"And you think I don't want the same thing for you? Not cool man." Brian bristles getting more and more riddled up by being denied what he considers his right. If they didn't have to be somewhere in a couple of hours, Dominic would drag him off to bed to try and fuck the rebelliousness out of his Grimm. "Bri, this isn't about that. Balam, are difficult enough as is: they tend not to think before acting—" 

"I'm not seeing much difference with some other wesen I know." Brian points out folding his arms across his chest, Dominic barely keeps from sighing just  _knowing_  he's going to lose this fight and hating being forced to give in. Thankfully Brian refrains from pointing out what a loose cannon Vince or Jesse can be when not properly supervised. "What's a Balsam anyway? I don't think I've read about those yet." 

"Ba-lam—think jaguar or something. The further south you go the more there are of them." Explaining that they can be vicious when they think their family is threatened, seems useless considering the way they deal with threats to their pack. Sometimes Dominic really hates being the one who's supposed to keep their cool. "So I'll remember not to make any hairball jokes." Brian breaks into his thoughts, and he almost gives in.

"They will know what you are regardless." He cups Brian's cheek in his hand brushing the thumb across a sharp cheekbone. "It's in your eyes." It's practically a miracle they've all gotten used to seeing themselves over and over again in those baby-blues without flinching. The one clue wesen  _always_ have on hand to check if some stranger is a Grimm or not: eyes like black holes that show them their true selves.

"My eyes?" Brian wonders visibly torn between leaning into the touch and pulling away to continue the argument. "What the fuck do my eyes have to do with anything?" 

"Wesen—can see themselves in a Grimm's eyes even when they are not woged, they will see their true selves. It's a dead giveaway." In a way, since seeing himself in Brian's eyes every day, he's gotten more comfortable in his own skin.

"Can't I just wear sunglasses or something?" The Grimm wonders turning his face to nip at Dominic's fingers. Human teeth aren't sharp enough to do any damage, not even hurt him really, but it's still a rush to feel Brian returning affection on equal footing.

"Never tried that, they'll still know you aren't one of us." Humming, Brian unhooks Dominic's shades from the collar of his shirt putting them on at once.

"See anything?" Dominic doesn't see one damn thing except his face reflected in the black lenses. 

"Okay, that might work—" He has to concedes. "But you still don't smell wesen." He adds with a growl, because that they won't be able to do anything about.

"What ashamed to have a human mate?" Brian's eyes flash brilliant blue almost like Dominic's own do on occasions when he's overly emotional, but still keeping control. 

"Ya know that's crap." Everyone who's important to him knows that Brian is  _his_ , strangers don't matter. "But I want to stay here, and I don't want to put down a whole pack of Balam for it because that's what going to happen if anyone even looks at you wrong." Because it might kill him, but Dominic knows he won't be able to control himself in anyone touches his Grimm.

"Same here." Is Brian's automatic reply, he leans against on Dominic's chest nuzzling at his throat almost like an actual Blutbad would. "Doesn't mean I'll be staying behind, this is my home as well, and  _my_ mate." Is growled against his skin, and Dominic almost allows himself to be distracted by Brian  again.

"Ya could stay in the car?" He makes a final attempt to keep the chance of escalation to a minimum.

"You could stick it where the sun don't shine." Is the cheerful reply. "I'm going to get my shades, and you better be here when I get back of I will be crashing your party." He watches Brian disappear into the house and a minute later Vince and Letty appear both ready to go without a word from Dominic heading from their cars with short nods. He might as well take the whole pack...Brian slides into the passenger seat without as much as a comment, Dominic can smell that he's armed and ready. "Let's go. Mia says to pick up more beer on our way back."

"She could pick it up herself." He points out wondering, when exactly he lost any say in his life.

"I told her that it was on our way." Brian gives him a sunny smile. 

"You  _owe _ me big for this O'Conner!" Dominic growls letting the engine roar. With a prayer that this little visit will not end in a war but in a right to settle. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Bastard!" Brian hisses jerking his bleeding finger out of Dominic's mouth, the Wesen grins up at him completely unrepentant making a show of licking the drop of Brian's blood off his lips.

"Ya were warned." He watches with interest as Brian examines the small puncture from Dominic's incisor, the tooth he's been prodding trying to figure out how it slots back into the jaw when the Wesen isn't woged and where the pictures in the books he inherited are wrong, when Dominic had gotten fed up. The wound is minor, Brian got scratched up worse while screwing, which doesn't excuse Dominic's breaking of their deal.

"So, you didn't plan on collecting on that blow job?" He wraps his tongue around his finger to lick away welling blood. Dominic growls another warning, grabbing Brian by the scruff to force him down for a filthy kiss.

"Don't ya worry, I'll be collecting with interest." Before Brian knows it, he's on his back on the bed a corner of one of the old books digging in as Dominic crouching over him all fangs, fur and arousal bearing down on Brian in a way that should be terrifying. 

"Should have kept still then." Kneeling Dominic in the ribs might not be the smartest move, but Brian has embraced living dangerously a while ago. He grabs a furry ear, dragging Dominic down to swallow the annoyed growl, arching his body to rub against his mate.

"Not your guinea pig." Dominic nips his way down Brian's throat, licking his scent on his mate's skin in a way that should have Brian demanding to get fucked already, instead Brian tugs at his ear again forcing Dominic away from his mission of marking his mate.

"Are there actually Wesen guinea pigs?" The blonde asks, half tempted to check the books.

"Ya have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sitting up, Dominic frowns down at his mate for a moment, before making up his mind: flipping Brian onto his stomach before he can get a protest out. "This what I get for screwing a Grim!" Pinning Brian with one knee, he digs around the bed for the lube that should be around somewhere as Brian curses and tries to get away or at least push the books out of the way. He freezes only when two slick fingers are pushed into his ass opening him up without much regard for comfort.

Brian considers complaining, if only just to piss Dominic off some more, but then fingers are replaced by dick and all he feels like doing is moaning into the sheets as he's fucked punishingly. He digs his fingers into the mattress, pushing back into Dominic's thrusts, fighting against the claws holding him down until he gets his knees under him and forcing the Blutbad into a rhythm he wants. Throwing an arm behind him, Brian  hooks  it around Dominic's neck to anchor himself leaning back against the broad chest behind him as he strains to milk the dick inside of him to completion. "Mine!" He groans against Brian's cheek, licking along his jaw while teasing his claws along Brian's torso stringing him out between the twin rushes of pleasure and adrenaline raking his body. 

Throwing his head back Brian blindly finds the Blutbad's mouth, thrusting his tongue between the fangs he'd just failed to explore properly. He moans, as claws dig into his hips, the first sign that Dominic is getting bored with playing. Biting at Dominic's bottom lip, Brian laughs as he's pushed forward, forced back onto his knees and further down until his shoulders hit the bed and he has no other choice but to submit as his mate takes what he wants. 

There is no warning but Dominic's teeth in the back of Brian's neck before the Blutbad is coming, his knot swelling, locking him in Brian's body. The blonde curses, his own dick throbbing with need the friction of the sheets not enough to get him off without help. "I've got ya." Dominic rumbles against his neck, his hand finding Brian's dick purring with pleasure at finding it wet with pre-come.

"Fuck, Dom!" Brian moans, torn between demanding that Dominic gets him off already and enjoying the way his mate worked his body. The savage enjoyment their couplings elicited in Dominic rivaling even his enjoyment of the road. "That's it, show me how much you like having your ass knotted." Brian refrains from commenting, too busy willing his body to fall over the edge of pleasure it's teetering on held there by Dominic's too clever fingers and sharp claws. 

"Dom!" He howls into the sheets as the knot inside him is pushed deeper, more of Dominic's weight settling on his back. Fireworks going off at every nerve ending as the Blutbad finally strokes him like he means it, milking Brian's orgasm out of him with almost painful strokes.

Wrung out, they collapse on the bed locked together and sticky with sweat. At the foot edge one of the books finally drops at the edge, and Brian tries not to wince at the thought of it getting damaged. "Are there actually any Wesen guinea pigs?" He asks again, fighting a grin when his mate groans. "Seriously?"

"I might need to know? Not like you're much help on the anatomy issue—" He yelps when Dominic grinds into him a couple of times, his body still not recovered enough to show interest.

"Problem?" The Wesen asks, nipping at Brian's ear.

"I'll make a list—" He doesn't get to complain further, Dominic's hand is around his dick again teasing the sensitive flesh into rising. Brian has no choice but to lean back, submitting to his mate's touch again. "This is so not over, man!" Are the last coherent words he manages to mumble before his brain short circuits again.


	9. Chapter 9

A cloud of dust rises around them as Dominic pounces, bringing Brian down into the dirt before the Grimm manages to twist out of the way enough to kick him in the gut. The former cop rolls onto his knees looking around for the knife he had at the start of the brawl, only to find Dominic between it and himself grinning his fangs bare a hunger in his eyes Brian would hate to see in any other creature.

Dominic doesn't bother straightening up, balances on fingers and toes ready to launch himself again just as soon as Brian gives him an opening. He circles around just out of Brian's reach, looking far more feral than usual. The Grimm half expects the Blutbad to turn full wolf, something they shouldn't be able to do according to the books, but can't help imagine happening sometime.

They aren't evenly matched: Wesen are stronger, animalistic instincts on their side that allow them to fight far more efficiently than humans: their senses and build give them an advantage. Grimms might be slightly more difficult to kill, and have the sight giving them an advantage above regular humans, but they just don't have the muscle mass.

Luckily, Brian has speed on his side.

He darts in close, takes a chance, and hopes that speed will be enough to jump out of range again before Dominic grabs him. It isn't even that Brian can't fight: the bruises Vince sported for a week after their discussion at the diner are proof of that, he's had official training while at the academy, and long before that a whole other unofficial education in all the tricks no decent person should want to use.

Against a human, there is no question that he can hold his own, unfortunately he isn't going up against humans much these days. That's why they are rolling around in the dust: if Dominic has anything to say about it, Brian is going to learn taking on a full pack on the attack before he's allowed out on his own.

Brian attacks again, long leg flying out in an attempt to kick Dominic in the face, but he ducks it grabs at Brian's ankle and pulls. The Grimm loses his balance, twisting as he goes down for about the tenth time raising another cloud of dust that makes both of them sneeze and curse. Despite the annoyance, Dominic doesn't waste time straddling Brian's chest pinning him down, hooking his feet across his mate's thighs to keep from getting a kick in the back.

Brian growls his frustration, trashing in an attempt to get Dominic off.They've been at it for an hour now, and the Grimm is rapidly improving, still Dominic won't be satisfied until Brian manages to get at the knife again after getting disarmed. Deciding to quit for the day, he clamps both Brian's wrists in one hand, freeing one of his other to shred his mate's shirt. The cotton shreds make handy ropes to die the former cop's wrists together above his head, while ignoring the filthy curses spilling from Brian's talented mouth.

Not that Brian takes getting tied up lying down exactly, as soon as Dominic lets go, the Grimm loops his bound hands around his neck pulling him down until they are nose to nose. Dominic licks a stripe across Brian's cheek: tasting dust and sweat, adrenaline, frustration and rising lust. Brian arches into him, and Dominic licks into his mouth in celebration of his victory.

"Bastard!" Brian grumbles, as Dominic entertains himself with licking the sweat of Brian's throat. "Would've had you down, if I had my gun." He complains gasping and moaning as Dominic moves lower, finding a tight nipple by feel.

"Keep telling yaself that, buster." He rumbles around the tight bud teasing at it with the edge of a fang until Brian is trembling under him. Dominic isn't sure that the Grimm is all that wrong in his assessment, but he's not going to admit to anything, not fun in that. He likes the challenge Brian gives him, even if only in play, it being the greatest advantage of having a mate who doesn't instinctively get the importance of hierarchy most Wesen sense automatically. Brian wouldn't fall in line even if the rules were explained to him, Dominic knows, not until he is made to follow them and even then, only until managing to find a way to break them.

Unexpectedly, his mate buckles again, managing to roll them over so he ends up in Dominic's lap. His first instinct is to regain the upper hand, but he resists: relaxing under Brian's weight to enjoy the sight of his rumbled, and excited mate looming over him. "We're not going to have that conversation." Brian snaps.

"What conversation?" He baits his mate, letting his eyes wander the rangy body, hooking his fingers into the fastening of Brian's jeans to keep him in place as he works on unfastening them. The first button snaps open with barely a tug and the Grimm growls jerking his arms from around Dominic's neck.

"No!" Brian tries to slap Dominic's hands away, but can't quite manage with his hands still bound so he chooses to lock his hands around Dominic's throat and bear down slowly while enunciating. "We—are—not—having—this—conversation!"

Everything in him protests getting strangled, even trusting Brian, he has to fight his instincts. He can't help bare his teeth, but fights to keep from tensing allowing Brian to do as he want.

He's trusting a Grimm with his hands at his throat, just a year or so ago Dominic wouldn't have believed something like that could be possible. It doesn't hurt that every time he lets Brian top, everything they do is laces with a heady edge of adrenaline that comes from playing with fire. He flicks the next button on Brian's jeans letting his claws out just enough to twist it out of its loop.

"Dom!" Brian releases his throat, batting Dominic's hands away from his pants again.

"What?" He questions unrepentant, lately there is something about Brian that breaks down Dominic's control each and every time and has him reaching for him mate again and again.

He feels like a pup going through his first heat...

He sits up with a jerk, shocked at not having seen it coming a mile away. Brian grabs hold of his shirt to keep himself from falling off, cursing and demanding an explanation for the sudden change of pace.

"What the hell?" The blond yelps, but it takes a moment for Dominic to get his brain around _the thing_ that's happening, that's been creeping up for several weeks now.

"I—" Dominic tries, but can't manage to form the right words. "How far did ya come with those books?" He finally asks, his voice somewhat strangled as he forces his thoughts in order.

"You need your head examined, or something?" Brian wonders, annoyed at them getting off track just as he's getting into it. "Read bits and pieces, mostly about the locals—a bit more about Blutbaden." He offers his wrists for untying as he talks, snorting in amusement when Dominic picks the knot apart instead of shredding the scrap of fabric with his claws.

Dominic doesn't bother even pretending that he isn't stalling."Read anything about heat?" He asks, hoping against hope that he won't have to explain.

"Pretty much thought that was bogus." Brian shrugs, leaning in to nuzzle at Dominic's cheek biting at his jaw. "Thought it sounds pretty hot, though." He finishes nipping at Dominic's bottom lip. A big part of him wants to just say 'fuck it', and go right to the 'show' part of 'show and tell': Brian can probably take it even if he ends up sore as hell. Only he's been raised better than that. "Ya about to find out." He sighs, wincing when Brian digs his fingers into his shoulders in surprise.

"Say what now?" He demands straightening up, half sliding out of Dominic's lap.

"I'm going in ta heat." He explains, trying not to blush as Brian raises a brow in disbelief. "If ya were female, we'd fuck until ya got knocked up." Brian's mouth falls open in shock at the information, then snaps shut while he tries to formulate a response. "Don't know how to tell you, if you hadn't noticed by now, man, but I'm sort of missing parts for that."

"Really now?" He swallows a growl, when Brian grinds down against him to present the evidence of his maleness. "Maybe I should check to be sure." He blurts.

"Maybe you should stop talking unless you're planning on explaining because that line— _hurts_." Brian gets to his feet, something neither of them are particularly happy about, and offers a hand to get Dominic up as well. "And you owe me shirt! Again!" Brian complains, until Dominic silences him with a punishing kiss.

"Put it on my tab." He hooks a finger through a belt loop of Brian's ratty jeans to pull him along towards the house. The Grimm follows without complaint, smelling more curious than distressed.

Leon looks up from his conversation with Mia as soon as they enter the kitchen, frowning after a not so discrete sniff in Dominic's direction. He grimaces at his sister and friend, hating this particular aspect of their mutual biology, jerking his head towards the stairs to the bedrooms making it clear without words where they are going to be for at least the next three days. "Don't wait up with dinner." He throws over his shoulder, dragging Brian along before they can get mired in awkward questions. 

In their bedroom, Dominic feels a little less out of control: surrounding by their collective scent, the rest of the pack a solid, familiar barrier between them and the rest of the world watching their backs until they can do it for themselves again.

Brian shakes him off, settling himself on the sill out of habit. "How does that even work?" He manages to wonder, before Dominic is on him pulling the Grimm upright and pinning him to the wall.Dominic has lost his shirt as soon as he was through the door, his skin already feeling too hot as he rubs his body against his mates. He feels like he's running a fever all of a sudden. He finds himself growling softly, the sounds vibrating through both of them, inaudible to normal human ears, but one that makes his mate break out in goosebumps. "I'm gonna fuck ya until ya passed out 'n sloppy, dripping with my come." He nuzzles at Brian's throat enjoying the way both fear, and arousal grow when he's nipped. "'m gonna do that again, and again 'til it burns out, or ya actually get knocked up." Dominic finishes with a hard squeeze of Brian's ass.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" The Grimm moans while Dominic rubs their crotches together, lets Brian get a better feel of his hard dick that feels like he's about thirty seconds from popping his knot already. "Got the first part right." Dominic smirks, nipping at his mate's throat while pinning the Brian's wrists to the wall above his head. "Last chance, Brian: walk and tell Leon ta get the tranq rifle, or stay—" He noses at Brian's jaw, finding to his embarrassment, soft whines escaping his throat: a _plea_ for his mate to _stay._ Fortunately Brian doesn't know the intricacies of Blutbad vocalization, he strains against Dominic's grip, arching his back to gain more skin on skin contact, spreading his legs wider without much prompting.

"This whole thing is fucked up, you know that, right?" Brian gasps as Dominic frees one hand to shred his jeans. He's hard, curving up against his abdomen with a wet smack. Dominic gets dizzy from the smell of his mate's arousal enveloping them and making him leak. He bites at Brian's mouth hungrily, slamming his wrists against the wall to make it clear that Brian isn't to move. A moan of agreement is all that he needs, when Dominic releases his mate's hand they stay where they'd been put.

Tearing his own jeans open to give his dick some room, Dominic drops to his knees, grabbing Brian by the hips to turn him around. He doesn't give the blond a chance to catch his breath, buries his face between tight ass cheeks. Brian howls curses barely muffled against his arm, and humps back against the tongue invading his ass. His mate is still a little loose from their morning fun, Dominic can still taste himself as he licks Brian into submission.

Instinct clouds his mind: makes thinking beyond getting his dick into his mate difficult. Licking Brian until he's dripping is easier than trying to hunt down the lube. Besides he likes the sounds Brian makes when he has Dominic's tongue up his ass licking him open. Wrapping his hands around his mate's ankles, Dominic pulls Brian's legs from under him deciding manhandling is easier than trying to vocalize that he wants Brian to sit on his dick already. The Grimm yells in surprise crashing down, scraping himself on the wall as he goes, settling conveniently in Dominic's lap. The faint scent of blood from where Brian got scraped a bit too hard, only adds to his mate's appeal.

Curses are thrown at his head, but Dominic ignores the complaints and the struggle to get himself _inside_ of his mate already. His dick aches, and all he knows is that being inside Brian will make it better. Brian's ass is tight, could probably use a little more stretching, but that would take time far more concentration than Dominic can manage at that exact moment. He pushes in slowly enjoying the way Brian yields around him: keens, and throws his head back to loll on Dominic's shoulder moaning encouragingly. Dominic has to strain not to break his mate, a Grimm he may be, but the Blutbad is all too aware that he can break the blond without too much effort if he gets sloppy. Brian tightens around him, hooks his arm around Dominic's neck forcing his head down baring his throat.

It's an invitation Dominic can't resist: he bites down as he sheaths his dick fully sinking his teeth in Brian's shoulder until he tastes blood, growling into the bite. He doesn't last long before his knot is swelling, locking him and Brian together as he spills himself into the Grimm's cool body. Dominic pets his mate's body, rubs the taunt abdomen imagining being able to feel it swelling with his seed. Brian whimpers, shifting carefully until he's leaning forward against the wall, bracing himself on his arms while trying to get comfortable. Tracing the knobs of Brian's spine, Dominic leans against him content for the moment with his mate in his lap, milking his dick.

The downtime doesn't last long, his knot has barely gone down before he feels the urge to _breed_ again. "Oh fuck!" His mate complains when, not even bothering to pull out, Dominic repositions them putting his mate on the floor so he can fuck down into the now slippery ass: mount his mate good and proper. Brian buckles under him, tries to get away and claw at the floor. Dominic rests his weight on the slender body under him, and his mate stills moaning brokenly going pliant eventually.

All that matters to Dominic is that the Grimm doesn't smell injured, or in distress, when he slides a hand under the lean body blindly finding Brian's hardening dick. He strokes the slick flesh ruthlessly forcing pleasure onto his mate until both of them are on the brink of release again.

He bites at the other side of the Grimm's neck leaving another deep mark as Brian screams for him. When he feels his knot swelling again, Dominic slumps to the side taking Brian along. His mate is still hard, dripping freely onto Dominic's hand as he teases his fingers along the hard flesh keeping Brian on edge until the Grimm snaps. Brian's hand is cool on his wrist, his grip tight enough for Dominic to growl a warning while allowing the contact. Their fingers lace together, wrap around Brian's dick, he forces Dominic to jerk him off properly.

The haze lifts from Dominic's brain just enough for him to realize that Brian is talking and not making random sounds. Actual words is spilling from his mouth interlaced with curses, and moans. "Harder! Harder damn it!" The Grimm snarls, "You better get me off, Dom! Of I will kill you!" He growls unimpressed, but twists their hands a little rubbing just under the head of Brian's dick and leaving him breathless. "Fuck!" His body tightens around Dominic, and he can't resist trying to work himself deeper into his mate's body. "Can't fucking believe this!" He feels Brian's hand tighten some more, forces him to move faster. "Fucking Wesen!" He nips at Brian's ear, and makes him squirm, enjoying the way Brian loses track of his words with every stroke. "You're gonna pay for this Toretto!" He howls as he comes, slumping into a ragged mess at Dominic's side.

The Blutbad purrs contently, his body not making any demands for the moment. A part of him realizes that they'll probably be more comfortable off the floor, but locked together and content for the moment he can't bring himself to move. As his knot goes down, Dominic can feel himself leaking out of Brian's abused hole. He's tempted to stay inside of Brian again, wait for the frenzy to come back without pulling out, fuck deeper into his mate until Brian will always smell of him.

Reaching down, he coats his fingers with the come leaking from Brian's ass, pushes two fingers into the already loose hole to scrape up some more until his fingers are coated enough to rub into Brian's skin leaving his mark inside and out before untangling himself from the sleeping Grimm to move them over to the bed.

A soft knock on the door kills his buzz, before he can get a handle on himself Dominic is at the foot of the bed putting himself between his mate, and whoever it is who wants entrance. Mia is the one to open the door tray in hand, and a bag of bottles slung over his shoulder. She keeps her eyes down, and even attempt to set foot into the room, just puts everything down and backs away. "Thanks, sis." He manages to get out, and she flashes him a tight smile.

"He okay?" She whispers almost soundlessly, and after Dominic gives a sharp nod closes the door again. The food doesn't interest him much, heat already starting to rise again, he checks the door several time and moves the tray where Brian will be able to get to it without leaving the bed. The bottles he drops next to the bed, then curls himself around his sleeping mate.

Dominic resists the urge to wake his Grimm up for as long as he can stand, aware that Brian needs the rest despite everything inside of him telling him that it can wait. "Bri—" He finally purrs, tracing a hipbone, then closing his hand around his mate's flaccid dick teasing it into hardness. Brian wakes up with a moan and a curse, batting at Dominic's hand for a moment before remembering himself. "Fuck me!" Dominic hides his amusement against Brian's ribs, letting Brian get some more brain cells together. "Don't tell me—" The Grimm twists, pushes, and Dominic growls at the sensation of Brian's cool hand around his flesh.

At any other time, he would be content to lie back and enjoy the sure, calloused hand bringing him off, unfortunately that isn't enough. All Dominic can think of is being inside his mate again, and from Brian throwing a leg across his body and guiding his hand towards his ass Brian knows it as well. His mate's hole is still slick with Dominic's come, hotter than the rest of him from the abuse it has already suffered, but tightening around his fingers in welcome anyway. "—you're going to be the one doing the explaining if I end up fucked into the hospital!" He rises up, guiding Dominic to his entrance, sinking down agonizingly slow until they are connected again.

Dominic would laugh at his mate's words, but hormones take over again, and all he can think of is fucking and the pleasant coolness of his mate's body. Later afternoon sun paints Brian gold, as he moves over Dominic still too sleepy and tired to take it anything but slow. He reaches up, traces the edge of a pectoral, and flicks a tight nipple until Brian catches his hand bringing it down to wrap around his dick.

Dominic loves him like that, dazed and tired but still eager to please.

Submission comes hard to any Blutbad, Brian by comparison yields easily when he feels like it eagerly uncaring of appearances. Dominic can't help but reach for that every time, reaching up to drag Brian down slotting their mouth together as he feels himself swelling inside of his mate for the third time. He doesn't expect to get bitten in return, but Brian draws blood with a careless grin as if he doesn't know that it's a challenge. He scrapes his claw across a lean flank, reaches over and slaps the Grimm's ass. "Asshole!" Brian snarls, grabbing his hands and forcing them away from his body.

"Brian—" He can't sound that broken, _no-one_ has taken him so close to...surrender as his mate has without even trying. He can't ask, won't ask, not that he has to: his mate leans down pulling at his knot, nuzzling at Dominic's throat licking and nipping while squeezing his ass around him.

"Come on, Dom! Give me all you've got." He sinks his teeth in hard, and Dominic howls spilling himself. When he opens his eyes, Brian is bracing on his chest jerking himself off, hair dark with sweat and gasping for air. He closes his hand around his mate's dick, helps him along until his hand is covered with Brian's come. He's licking it off, memorizes the scent and taste, hating and loving that he's going to crave it for the rest of his life. Good thing that he knows that Brian is going to crave him as well.

After that, things get hazy: he lets Brian rest as long as he can, makes him drink when he gets his thought process coherent enough to care. At some point, Brian doesn't even get hard any longer, but doesn't push him away either letting Dominic douse the heat in his cooler body. He remembers Mia leaving another tray sometime between sun up and another sundown, remembers her saying that they are a mess and fucking Brian in the shower, licking water off golden skin.

When the haze fully lifts, he's on the floor with Brian sleeping on his chest. The Grimm is drooling on his shoulder, he can feel the come from Brian's ass leaning along his thigh. When he moves his arm, it's glued to Brian's back, coming away with a ripping sound. Around them the room is a mess, sheets and towels making a nest in the middle of the bed. Moving slow, he gets out from under Brian's body, picks him up and takes him to the bed. The blond doesn't even stir, and for once Dominic can take his time checking his mate for injuries.

There are bruises and scratches, and when Dominic rolls him over Brian's ass hole is raw and fucked open a full range of reds and pinks glistening with come. While checking for damage, he can't help feeling a spark of arousal stirring low in his belly despite having just fucked for about three days straight. If Brian was coherent... He slides two fingers in to feel around for damage, and his mate spreads his legs in invitation even in sleep making doing the right thing harder.

With the remains of the hormonal surge still in his system, he's tempted to take another go, resisting only by dragging himself away to find a clean towel and some water. When he returns, Brian has turned onto his back blinking his eyes blearily. he whimpers pitifully as Dominic leans down to cup his jaw, but doesn't pull away relaxing into the touch. "Relax, Bri, ya off the hook." Snagging a pillow to get Brian sitting up, and shoves a bottle into his hand. "Drink up, when ya can stand I'll get ya to the shower."

"Ya gonna be right now?" The blond slurs downing half the bottle in one go. He reaches up trying to pull the damp towel out of Dominic's hand only to subside when the Blutbad growls in warning.

"Yeah, till next time." He can't help sigh guiltily half-heartedly wiping the grime off Brian's skin. He doesn't like that his scent is getting wiped away as well, some part of it will remain forever rubbed into Brian's skin, but most will disappear until heat hits again.

"Swell—" The Grimm tosses the empty bottle over the edge of the bed, wincing when the leaning over strains a muscle. "When?"

"Maybe six months, if we're lucky a year?" He half expects to hear that the next time it happens, he'll be up shit creek if Brian is even still around. The Grimm blinks up at the ceiling, then rolls over allowing Dominic to do his back and ass.

"I can deal with that." He finally says practically into the pillow, and Dominic freezes. Forgetting that his mate is more than sore for a moment, he flips the blond over to look him in the eyes. "What?" Brian snort, "After all of this I ain't bailing until I can take it out of _your_ ass." He drags Dominic down, nuzzles at his throat and bites down as hard as he can.     


	10. Chapter 10

Going to the beach isn't something Dominic would expect to be doing, but looking around at the rest of the pack occupying blankets and chairs around him lazily enjoying the sun he has to admit Brian wasn't entirely wrong with his suggestion. Even if the Grimm was looking for an excuse to go surfing. The beach is crowded enough that Dominic doesn't have a clear line of sight on Brian. Only the connection between them humming in the back of his head assuring him that his mate is fine and Dominic can occupy himself with watching the scenery. "Better be careful, man, or the buster will shoot you." Vince murmurs as certain parts of the scenery giggle, and bat their eyes at them.  "He knows better." Besides, the results of Brian going a little green could be interesting, and Dominic has to do _something_ to entertain himself while his Grimm is playing in the water. He grabs another beer, and smiles at some girls looking past. Vince doesn't exactly complain when they chance direction to come over and get  acquainted.

It isn't like he stops being aware of his mate.

In fact he enjoys the little trill of annoyance that creeps down his spine. That sensation is his only warning before the girls who have crowded around are pushed aside, and he has a lap full wet and jealous Grimm staking his claim. Brian tastes of the ocean when he licks into Dominic's mouth: salt, water and something of the deep layered over his natural scent and Dominic's mark. He's cold against sun warmed skin, dripping water everywhere as he rubs up against Dominic like a bitch in heat. Brian bites at his lip, then keeps on biting working along Dominic's jaw and throat, his hands digging into the muscle of the Blutbad's shoulders. Dominic's own hands settle on his mate's ass barely keeping from tearing apart the wet suit that's keeping him from getting at all of the chilled skin.

Brian growls into the bites, sinking his teeth in hard enough that Dominic knows he's going to be marked at least for a while. He digs his hand into his mate's hair, forces him away from gnawing at his collar bone to take Brian's mouth in another kiss, only for Brian's nails to rake across his skin. If they weren't out in public, Dominic would be stripping the wet suit off of his mate and licking his scent back onto Brian's skin. He can hear someone laughing close by, but tasting his Grimm is far more important... Until someone upturns an empty cool box over their heads making them jump apart with enraged howls. Dominic snarls at his sister and former girlfriend who laugh in his face still holding the upturned box. He's tempted to rip into them, but there are humans around: a couple of the girls who've attached themselves to Vince giggling and whispering as they gape at him and his mate annoyingly. Wiping water off his face, he grabs Brian pulling him along.

If they'd been at home, he could have dragged Brian upstairs to enjoy the fruits of his mate's jealously in peace... Or as much peace as can be head when a whole pack lives together. Now he actually has to look for a place where the chance they'll get arrested for public indecency is the lowest. Kicking sand in Vince's direction because the bastard is still laughing, he grabs his mate by the scruff pulling him along off the beach, up into the dunes where the cars are parked. He can't hear anyone coming up the road, and everyone already present is still enjoying themselves where they are, before Brian can protest Dominic has the car open and he's shoved into the cramped back seat pulling the zipper of the wet suit down the rest of the way before Brian can start to protest. Never mind that together they don't really fit on the seat, or that fucking in the parking lot isn't exactly safe... Brian twists out of his grasp just as Dominic is pealing him out of the skin tight rubber. Somehow, possibly by magic, Dominic is the one who ends up on his back, his naked mate hovering over him grinning a feral grin. "Were you having fun?" Brian demands dangerously. 

"Just being polite." Faking innocence Dominic wraps his hands around Brian's waist lifting his ass to accommodate the removal of his shorts. Their bare dicks pressing together leaves both of them speechless for a while too absorbed in experiencing chilled and heated skin sliding against each other. Brian's hand wraps around the both of them, squeezing them together while snarling. "Wouldn't you rather be with your new _friends_?" The nails of Brian's free hand dig into Dominic's chest as he braces and starts to stroke.  "Think they'd go for it?" He half expected the nails rakes across his skin, doesn't expect Brian to grab him by the balls.

Tangled together as they are, Dominic can't exactly shake the Grimm  off without some serious pain. His nuts throb from the rough treatment, but the way his mate's eyes burn: it keeps him hard as a rock. " Bri —" He isn't sure if the name is a warning or a plea, his thoughts derail when the Grimm starts stroking the both of them again.

"Just testing the equipment." Brian sneers, "You know just in case you need an endorsement—" The thought of fucking anyone but his mate has Dominic growling.

"Fuck, Brian!" He bucks up into the Grimm's hands, risks changing his grip to grab his mate by the neck and drag him down for  biting kiss. He barely notices himself wogging, doesn't realize he's that far out of control until Brian's tongue wraps around an incisor. 

"I'm putting a fucking collar on you!" The Grimm groans into Dominic's mouth, before sinking his teeth in his throat again. An alpha  Blutbad  with a collar, the thought has Dominic laughing despite the situation and knowledge that it might not be appreciated. "Think I wouldn't?" With the last vicious twist and squeeze, Dominic's abused nuts are released and Brian's hand wraps around his throat. "One with my name on the tag so everyone will _know_." Dominic can't help arching into Brian's grip, tighten his own grasp enough that he's sure to leaving bruises.  "Everyone who _matters_ knows anyway." He points out getting himself under control enough to string the words together, slurring them between his fangs. Not like he'd ever let anyone but Brian close enough to grab him by the throat, or the balls for that matter.

"Ain't like ya don't look." He growls into his mate's ear, slapping his ass when Brian stops jerking them off to get him moving again.

"Bastard!" His Grimm snaps, but the anger ebbs leaving only possessive lust.

"Your bastard." Dominic reminds him, stroking along the lean body hunched over him until he can wrap his hand around Brian's on their dicks rubbing his thumb across the leaking heads smearing their pre-come together. Something twists and pulses inside of his mind, the awareness of Brian that was a vague buzz, somehow expands and for a moment Dominic isn't sure what he's feeling only that it's good. Humans aren't supposed to be able to influence or even access the link, but Brian isn't exactly a normal human... He rubs across the heads of their dicks again, then risks moving his hand from Brian's waist to wrap it around their dicks as well feeling his knot already itching. Lacking the concentration to explain, or the coordination to return to human form, Dominic guides Brian's hand to wrap around the base of his dick tightly wordlessly trying to indicate what he needs until Brian is squeezing hard enough that his knot pops, until he's drenching their hands in come Brian rooting roughly against his dick and balls looking for his own release.  When Brian comes set off by the sight, he rises up so ropes of come paint Dominic's abdomen and chest. His Grimm takes care that all the come lands on Dominic's skin. Brian makes sure to work the come into Dominic's fur once he's done until even the Blutbad has difficulty telling their scents apart before slumping onto Dominic's chest with a satisfied groan.

"So does that mean threesomes are out?" Dominic jokes, swallowing moan when Brian bites him.


	11. Chapter 11

The end of a workout means Dominic is itching for a shower, or a fuck. Blood rushing through his veins, the urge to _do_ tingling across his skin, and usually his mate is more than willing to help him work off the excess energy—only Brian hasn't quite recovered from getting fucked raw during Dominic's heat.

Still, instinct drives him to search out his mate sprawled on the bed among musty books and hand written notes. It's hot enough that Brian has forgone all of his clothing in the privacy of their bedroom, making it very hard for Dominic to resist reaching out and taste sweaty skin. "You better _not_ be thinking what I think you're thinking, dude." Brian tell him not bothering to look up from the moldy smelling book. Swallowing a huff of annoyance, Dominic leans down, grabbing Brian's ass to check its condition idly hoping to be able to ignore his mate's warning. He smirks at the Grimm's smothered gasp as he spreads tight cheeks apart for a good look at the abused hole. The opening is still slightly red, barely closed and Brian squirms in discomfort at the slightest touch, he probably wouldn't refuse...With a growl he wrenches himself away with a nip at a fleshy cheek stripping off his shirt to toss in a corner: a shower will have to do. Gets his sweats tangled with his trainers, bends down to pick apart the knot and almost misses the hungry moan from behind him.

Dominic definitely doesn't miss the hands on his ass. Big, strong hands squeezing him through his briefs. "Fuck, you're pumped." Brian's hands knead him roughly through the thin cotton. Blunt, human teeth sink into his flesh through the fabric shockingly arousing and distracting. In his enthusiasm, Brian pushes forward hard enough that Dominic finds himself bracing against the wall as Brian shreds the fabric, burying his face between Dominic's ass cheeks. The drawn out, "Fuck!" is muffled in his flesh as Brian pants wetly against his skin.

He finds himself spreading his legs wider, giving Brian better access much to the buster's appreciation. Brian's tongue drills into his hole, massaging the muscle until it yields and Dominic's claws leave deep grooves in the plaster walls. When he tries to get away, Brian growls his displeasure slapping his ass, leaving Dominic frozen in place confusing sensations running through his body. He wants to get away from the intrusive touch, and at the same time to demand more of it. He wants Brian to stop teasing, he's shocked to realize, wants…Reaching back he rubs his hand in Brian's hair, barely keeping from letting his claws out. His mate's distracted purr vibrates across Dominic's nerves, makes him _greedy._

"Brian!" He groans, fighting to get the Grimm's attention. "Brian!" The blonde's tongue roots deeper, probably in an attempt to get him to shut up, before eventually giving up with an annoyed, "What?" when Dominic keeps calling his name.

"Get on with it already!" He bites out, needing to _feel_ more of Brian.

Brian makes an inquisitive sound against his skin, scrapes his teeth across the curve of Dominic's ass with an inquisitive sound. "Brian!" He can't quite bring himself to ask, figures that the Grimm should _know_ what he wants.

Things would be easier if Brian was a Wesen as well: stubble scratching at his side, should really be fur; blunt teeth scraping across his lower back should be fangs. Brian would have made a magnificent Blutbad. The Grimm's hands and mouth make their way up Dominic's back, make his ache with arousal as Brian works his way up to Dominic's neck scraping his teeth across the nape skirting the edge of a formal challenge. If it was anyone _but_ Brian, Dominic would have thrown them off a long time ago, with Brian—he lets his head hang, lets his mate play enjoying the weight of Brian on his back. Brian's dick rubs against his ass, wet and hard enough that Dominic can practically feel Brian's pulse. The head of it catches on the rim of his hole when Brian slots himself between Dominic's cheeks, still gnawing at the back of Dominic's neck.

They don't have any lube, flashes through Dominic's mind, not that he cares: Brian is wet enough that Dominic can feel pre-come dripping down across his balls annoyingly, still feels wide open from Brian's tongue. "Now!" He orders, bracing for the invasion. "Yeah, yeah, god—fuck, Dom!" Brian pants against his skin, guiding himself in—

It's slow going, inch by inch filling him up: human cool and just right. Dominic almost goes cross-eyes from the sensation, has practically clawed through the wall he's braced against when he finally feels Brian's balls slap against his. "Fuck, Dom—" Is panted against his ear, Brian's hips jerking, Dominic's dick slapping against his abdomen. "Fuck, you feel so hot." Is mouthed against his back. Brian's hands roam his skin, find spots that make him moan and squirm pushing back on Brian's dick. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until Brian moans, "Yeah, that's it—fuck yourself on my dick." While thumbing his nipples, not Brian's usual voice: there is a note of command there that Dominic likes maybe a little too much.

Nothing for it but to obey, shift his weight and clench down on Brian's dick pulling away only to push back as hard as he hazily figures the Grimm can take. Brian curses and grabs on, holds on tight and pushes back cursing when not gulping for breath. "Get me off, Dom!" Brian pants into his ear, sounding wild, and that request or order sounds like a brilliant idea. So, Dominic redoubles his efforts, shifts his weight and digs his hand into Brian's side pulls him as close as he can manage. Brian's teeth dig into Dominic's back, right between his shoulder blades as his hand gropes blindly for Dominic's dick jerking him off roughly, squeezing his fist painfully thigh around Dominic's swelling knot.

"Put your back into it, Grimm!" He growls needing just a little more to get him off. Dominic can almost taste his release, like the can taste the win. Brian's hand twists, the edge of his thumbnail digs in right below the knot. A sharp point of pain, is what does it: has him clawing at the wall and shaking apart as Brian pistons into his ass seeking his own release.

They crash onto their knees in a tangle, Dominic barely finding enough brain cells to keep from smothering Brian as they drop onto the floor shaking from the rush. The Grimm mumbles something against Dominic's side, hands just as greedy on Dominic's skin as they were the moment he came through the door.

Both the bed and the shower seem too far away to bother with, even if lying there is not exactly comfortable. The bite on his back itches annoyingly, yet Dominic kind of hopes it will take a while to heal. The memory of Brian's demands, has his gut twisting not unpleasantly.

He wouldn't mind hearing it again, from time to time.

"We are so doing this again." Brian slurs, the words panted against Dominic's abdomen. He grunts in agreement, reaching down blindly finding the mark that signals to everyone Brian is his.           

**Author's Note:**

> Since I haven't written anything for this for ages I'm tagging completely for the moment.  
> Might come back with more chapters if the mood strikes.


End file.
